


Breakdown (What is the Meaning?)

by poisontaster



Series: Every Broken Thing [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa (though not necessarily WITHIN) the episodes "Dean Man's Blood" and "Salvation". It's a struggle, day after day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown (What is the Meaning?)

**01\. Drop Your Hesitation**

'Just brothers' is harder after a hunt, when the blood sings and calls…mostly from below the belt.

Dean pushes Sam against the tree, hard, and drops to his knees. He tears and fumbles with Sam's belt, button, zipper, Sam's fingers interfering even as he tries to help. Finally Dean slaps him away, jerking Sam's clothes down to his knees in a brutal tug.

Dean digs his thumbs into Sam's hips even as Sam's hand lock onto Dean's shoulders. Dad is out here somewhere too, and Dean sucks Sam's cock to an internal rhythm of _no time, no time, no time_.

 

**02\. Take This Night and Make it Remember Us.**

Most nights, Sam will crawl into the bed with him anyway. He wraps long limbs around Dean and floods Dean's mouth with kisses until Dean gives in. He tangles Dean in him until there's no where else Dean can go.

And really, Dean doesn't entirely mind. He worries, but he doesn't _mind_.

Not that he'd ever tell Sam that.

Sam always falls asleep first. Sam doesn't like it but it's a battle he can't win. So he takes what he can. Dean lies there as long as possible. Then he slips free and goes to the other bed to sleep.

 

**03\. Nothing That We Say Can Hurt Us Now.**

They're sparring, half under Dad's watchful eye. Sam's the best he's ever been, honed sharp by anger, hatred. Dean's hard pressed to keep Sam at bay, hold him at a stalemate. Sparring devolves to wrestling, no style, no finesse, no technique to speak of; John Winchester's boys.

But then Sam rubs against him one too many times and it's been too long and he's hard and Sam is too and the temptation to make this something else is…blinding, agonizing.

He lets Sam pin him, just so it'll be over. He goes inside and punches the wall until his knuckles bleed.

 

**04\. So Come With Me**

"Sam…" Dean ducks his head, panting. "No, Sam…we can't…"

Sam's hand slithers to cover Dean's mouth. "Shh," Sam says thrusting deeper, harder. "I think we're a little past 'we can't'."

Dean moans and bites Sam's fingers. "Dad's not here, Dean; it's okay. It's okay for me to be inside you, fucking you like this; it's okay to like it." He nuzzles the back of Dean's neck. "You like it, yeah?"

Dean shuts his eyes, lashes wet. He's overwhelmed, full; only the second time like this—Sam inside him. "Yeah," he whispers and can't voice the hope it's not the last.

 

**05\. Nothing Stopping Us Now.**

"I miss you," Sam whispers suddenly, looking out the Impala's window.

Dean glances over, but there aren't any highway lights to give a reflection. He wishes he could say nothing. What he answers is, "I'm right here, Sam," in the bored drawling voice he knows Sam hates. Because that's how they roll.

"Jesus, Dean…you know what I mean."

 _"Fuck."_ It's his usual response, comfortable. "It's just for a little while, Sam."

"I know. I just…don't know if that's a good thing or not."

Hurtling towards a future that could end in them all dead, Dean says honestly, "I don't either."

**Author's Note:**

> Title & drabble headers from Information Society's "Come With Me".


End file.
